Want
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: After knowing eachother for hardly an hour, Edward and Bella share one of the best nights of their lives. But what happens when Bella is younger than she claims, and ends up meeting Edward again at her school? And Edward isn't a student. M for LEMONS!
1. Flirt

**Urghhh! So many stories, but I just can't stop! lol! Please review this intro for my new series! :]**

**.oO .oO .oO**

"ID, please." the bouncer in front of the club said, holding out his hand.

I took a deep breath. _You can do this. You have a good fake ID. Alice already got through with hers, so why should you be stopped? You can do this. Just breathe. Stay calm._

I handed him the hunk of plastic, biting my lip. _It's fine. You look 21. You look 21._

"Good." he said handing it back to me. "Go on in. Have a good night."

I slipped it back into my pocket, nodded to him, and walked inside. It wasn't what I had expected for a club; it looked more like an old bar. There was a bartender serving drinks behind a long counter, and a few people were sitting on bar stools in front of it. There was no flashing lights or booming music like Alice had said there would be. Speaking of Alice, where was she?

I walked further inside, looking around. Of course, like always, she ditched me as soon as we got in. Why did she always _do that_? It was so annoying, not to mention frightening when I was a minor surrounded by drunken men. No one seemed too drunk yet though; it was too early for that. I inched my feet across the floor, eying a group of men playing darts. There were some people playing pool in the corner, but no Alice.

I took another deep breath. I'd find her by the end of the night; passed out somewhere and too drunk too walk. That's how it always was with Alice.

I walked over to the bar counter and climbed onto a stool. The bartender smiled and walked over to me, cleaning a glass with a towel as he did so. Typical.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"A Corona?" I asked, smiling back; I didn't want to seem nervous or upset.

"Sure thing." he replied, turning and grabbing one from the little freezer beneath the counter.

I paid him and used the little bottle opener in front of me to pop the lid off. I took a swig as the bartender watched me. He was probably in his early 20's; no wrinkles whatsoever.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing alone at a bar?" he asked.

He was a flirt too. Easily dealt with.

"I'm not alone actually." I muttered, taking another sip. "My boyfriend's beating somebody up outside who tried to kiss me."

His eyes widened and he nodded, walking over to someone else. I grinned; I was getting good at lying about being alone. Guys tended to back off when they thought my "big bad boyfriend" was going to come and get them if they made a move on me. Sadly, I didn't have a boyfriend. I'd had one a few months ago, but Mike was jerk. I'd finally come to my senses and ended it with him.

"You're such a liar." the person beside me murmured. He didn't sound irritated or angry; he sounded amused.

I turned, only to see the most handsome man I had ever seen. Green eyes, perfectly sculpted cheekbones, unusual -yet beautiful- bronze colored hair that stuck up in every direction... He had some stubble along his chin, and his breath smelled of Corona; just like I'm sure mine did. Late 20's, definitely. I could see a few little wrinkles near the corners of his mouth, but that was it. He was perfect, otherwise. I realized I was staring at him, and I quickly recovered, just in time to answer his question before I creeped him out.

"What makes you believe I'm lying?" I asked, taking another sip of Corona and trying to clear my head.

"Oh, please. A girl like you would never date some jealous asshole." he replied. "Your type would probably be... a mysterious nice guy."

I almost spit out my Corona as a laugh burst from my mouth. The bartender shot me a look, and then turned away. I looked back at the guy. He was smiling; a crooked little smile that made him look younger.

"Like you, right?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Seriously, I've heard it all before. There's no point trying to flirt with me because it's not going to work."

He smiled wider and lifted the bottle of Corona to his mouth. I watched as his lips enclosed around the top, and his tongue lightly traced the inside. He swigged it down and laid it back on the counter again; okay, he had totally done that on purpose, because that had been _hot_.

"I'm not one to flirt." he said with a shrug, scratching his chin. "People these days are way to desperate."

"I know. You've heard one pick-up line, you've heard them all." I sighed. "It gets so annoying."

"And women who throw themselves at people? Seriously, why the hell would you do that? It's not attractive." he added, rolling his eyes.

"Hear hear!" I laughed, clinking my bottle against his. He smiled again.

"So, if you don't mind me asking... what _is_ a beautiful girl like you doing here by her lonesome?" he questioned, and I could hear in his tone that he didn't care if I answered or not.

I sighed. "My friend ditched me. Probably to go hook up with some guy." I brought the bottle to my lips again.

"I presume your friend is a girl?" he asked and I nodded, holding in another mouthful of Corona that threatened to spray out.

I put my bottle back down and puffed out my cheeks, thinking. For some reason, I wasn't feeling as irritated at Alice as I had before. And I had a feeling it was because of this guy.

"So, again, if you don't mind me asking... what is your name?" he smiled, another crooked line spreading across his face. So handsome.

"Bella." I told him. "You?"

"Edward." he replied. Wow, that was a nice name. It sounded so gentlemanly. It fit him to a T.

"I know we were just talking about stupid pick-up lines, but... do you come here often?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shook his head. "Nah. I just needed a drink. Things have been pretty hectic in my life lately."

"Do you mind if I asked what was hectic about it?" I questioned, tracing the top of my bottle with my thumb absentmindedly.

"Just a lot of craziness." he sighed. "Family issues."

I nodded. I knew exactly how he felt; my family wasn't doing too good at the moment either. My parents were in the middle of a divorce, and I was stuck in the middle. Things were pretty sad right now for me. I patted his shoulder lightly, and I was surprised at how hard his muscle felt beneath his shirt. I guess he was buff.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

He smiled slightly. "It's okay. Nothing I can't get through."

I smiled back and leaned my head gently against his shoulder. I hoped he found it comforting and not flirtatious, because I just trying to make him feel better; not creep him out. His head leaned in and rested against mine as sighed. I inched my stool closer to his so our legs were touching. He pulled away to smile at me.

"You little sneak." he teased, wrapping one arm around my waist and making me jump. He pulled me closer to him, the stool squeaking against the floor. "You're too cute for your own good you know, Bella."

When he said my name, little sparks hitched in my blood stream and made my heart thud unevenly for a few seconds.

"Well my cuteness has nothing on your handsomeness, _Edward_." I said with a smile, leaning closer into him.

We sat there for a moment, and then eight words slipped from his mouth. Eight words that made my heart start thudding unevenly again, and my breath come quicker.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he murmured, his hand pressing into the small of my back.

It took me a few seconds to answer, and when I did, my voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes."

**.oO .oO .oO**

**It was short because it was only the intro. Review with your thoughts please. More coming after I get some reviews. Thanks. :]**


	2. Late

**Thank you for the reviews on the intro! I really appreciate it. Please check out my other stories as well. :] And review this chapter!**

**.oO .oO .oO**

Edward drove me to his home in a silver Volvo. The whole way there, his hand was in mine, and I couldn't get my mind away from what we were about to do. I was 17 years old, and he was... I don't know. But he was definitely older than 25. The slight little wrinkles in the corners of his mouth were proof of that, but it could just be from the way he smiled.

We arrived at a little apartment complex and we got out of the car. He took my hand and led me up the stairs to one of the many doors. He let me go in first, and then he followed, shutting the door behind us. It wasn't a dump or anything; it was actually pretty nice. A kitchen to the left, the living to the right, a hallway in front with three doors along it...

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked, his crooked smile appearing again. "Beer? Wine? Champagne?"

I smiled back. "Champagne would be nice."

He disappeared into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable, Bella!" he called out.

Again, there went those little sparks again when he said my name. It was almost a reflex reaction; when he said it, my body _had_ to react to it that way. It was just inevitable that his voice was always so perfect, and when my name rolled off his tongue so freely... it sounded so nice. To my ears anyway.

I went into the living room and sat on the long blue couch. It was comfortable, with a little coffee table in front of it. A flat screen TV was hanging on the wall and many different paintings. He came into the room with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He set them down on the table and then sat down beside me, leaning close and nuzzling his face into my hair.

"You smell very good, Bella." he complimented, pulling away to pour up the drinks.

I blushed and took my glass. We clinked out glasses together like we had at the restaurant and said "cheers" at the same time. Then we both took a sip. Yum.

"So... tell me about yourself." I said, setting my glass back onto the table.

"What do you want to know?" he replied with a smile, putting his glass down as well.

"Do you have a job?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm an intern at a hospital."

"As a doctor or a nurse?" I questioned.

"A doctor." he chuckled.

"Have any siblings?"

"A brother. That's it."

"Hobbies?"

"Music." he replied with a smile. "Playing the piano being number one."

"Do you.. have a girlfriend?" was my last question.

He laughed again. "Bella, if I had a girlfriend, do you think you would even be in my house right now?"

I smiled.

"Enough about me. Tell me about you." he said with a smile. "Have a job?"

Okay, time for my "back-story". Alice and I had practiced this before-hand. If we went home with or met a guy, we'd have to have a plan set up as to where we worked, how old we were, and other things like that. I was prepared.

"A fashion agency in Seattle." I smiled. "I have an internship there with design."

He nodded. "Have any siblings?" Ok, so he was just going to repeat the same questions I had asked him. I could live with that.

"Nope. I'm an only child."

"Hobbies?"

"Reading." I shrugged. "And falling down, if you'd really call that a hobby. I do it on a day-to-day basis."

"You're clumsy." it wasn't a question; I nodded anyway. He smiled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I realize how stupid that question was." I giggled, punching his shoulder playfully. "I wouldn't be here if I had one."

He took another sip of champagne and a question bubbled to my lips before I could stop it. "How old are you?" I couldn't help myself. I _had_ to know!

"I'm 28." he replied. "You?"

"21." I lied, a bit nervous now that I knew his true age. "I hope that's not too young."

He shook his head. "It's perfect." he murmured, leaning forward to kiss my lips.

I was so shocked that he had just taken the plunge right then and there, but the shock was soon replaced with desire. His lips were so soft and warm, the taste of champagne mixed with Corona on his tongue. I kissed him back hungrily, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands fell to trace the swells of my breasts, and I pulled away to look at him.

"I'm sorry. Does that make you uncomfortable?" he asked, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"N-no, it's fine. It just took me by surprise." I breathed, running my fingers through his hair. "Are we really going to do this on a couch?"

He chuckled and pulled away, taking my hand. "No, of course not. Come with me to my bed, dear Bella."

I turned red at his words, looking down for a moment.

"You're so adorable." he whispered, kissing my cheek. "Follow me. Let me show you a good time, alright?"

I looked back up, a smile on my face, and nodded. I stood up and followed him down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Please, take a seat." he said, his crooked smile melting my heart. "I need to go get a condom."

The thought of that made my anticipation grow more, and I lay back on the bed as he left the room. I tried to make myself sexy, and I wasn't sure if it worked or not. I messed up my hair and unbuttoned the top buttons on my blue blouse, exposing some cleavage. Well, I tried, right?

Edward came back in the room and I turned to him. He smiled down at me, the condom package in his hand. He walked over to me and set the package down on his dresser so he wouldn't forget to put it on when the time came.

"You look beautiful." he murmured, leaning down to kiss me.

He crawled on top of me through the kiss, pulling at the fabric on my clothes. I pulled at his as well, and soon enough, we were both naked except for our underwear. He unlatched my bra and I realized that this was the first time I had ever gotten this far with a guy. It seemed so... right... with Edward.

"You alright?" he breathed, because my breath had hitched at my realization. "Do you want to stop?"

I shook my head and he smiled, his eyes gazing at my breasts. He pressed his hands to them and squeezed, leaning down to kiss me again.

And you can guess what happened from there.

I awoke in the morning to birds chirping outside the window. I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly against the bright sunlight. It took me a moment to remember where I was, but then it all came rushing back and I smiled. I turned my head, only to see Edward lying there, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Light snores were coming from the back of his throat.

I cuddled in closer to him, and I noticed that his strong arms were wrapped around me, hugging me to him. His naked body pressed up against mine when I leaned in, and I had no problem with it whatsoever. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his "little buddy" beneath the covers. I smiled.

Last night had been amazing. He had been so gentle and careful, holding me tight and whispering things in my ear that had made my orgasm come even sooner. I already had it decided that Edward was the_ king_ of dirty talk.

He snored loudly for a moment, leaning closer to me and nuzzling his face in my breasts. I almost laughed, but I didn't want to wake him up, so I held it in.

We lay there for a few more minutes, and then it began to dawn on me that I had school today. I looked over at the clock. Oh shit! It was 7:30 in the morning! I had to get home!

I slipped out of bed, careful not to jostle Edward, and I began to pick up my clothes. I dressed quickly in the bathroom, not bothering to put on any makeup. And then another thought entered my mind. Crap.

I didn't have a car to get home in. Alice had driven me in her Porsche to the bar, and Edward had driven me here in his Volvo.

I wondered if Alice had gotten home last night, or if she had gone home with some guy. I took out my cell phone, walking out of Edward's room and shutting the door lightly behind me. I dialed Alice's number.

"BELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" her voice screeched at me as soon as she picked up.

"I'm still in Port Angeles." I muttered. "Can you pick me up?"

"Did you go home with someone last night?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes, Alice. I did. Can you just come pick me up? Please? I don't want to be late for school and it takes an hour to get back to Forks."

"I'll leave right now." she reassured me. "Where are you?"

I gave her the address and then she hung up, proclaiming that she was already out the door. I sighed and fell back onto the long blue couch. The champagne was still there from last night, both of the glasses only half empty.

This whole thing with Edward had only been a one night stand, right? So why did I feel so guilty about leaving without saying goodbye? I didn't want him to find out that I was really 17, not 21, and that I was in High School, not working at a fashion agency. But it wouldn't be _that_ bad if he found out anyway, though... would it? I mean, he didn't know I was a minor when we had sex, so he might not get in trouble. Besides, we'd keep it to ourselves.

I took a deep breath, puffing out my cheeks. No. I had to leave. I didn't want him getting in trouble, even if I did really want to just climb back into bed with him. Odds were, I would never see him again. He lived in Port Angeles, and the only times I ever came here were to go shopping. There wasn't a chance I'd see him again.

I jumped when the door opened, and I got off the couch. Alice was here already? I looked at the clock; it had only been 15 minutes. She walked in, wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday.

"Oh. You went home with someone too." I muttered. "Figures."

"Yeah, the guy I was with only lives a few blocks from here." she smiled and peered down the hallway. "Where is... the guy?"

"Sleeping. It was only a one night stand; there's no need to say goodbye." I walked forward. "Let's go."

She nodded. "Ok."

We got in her Porsche and began to drive back to Forks. And just like I knew she would, Alice began asking millions of questions, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't _believe_ you actually went home with someone! Your first one night stand!" she seemed almost joyous; I was feeling pretty down. "What was his name?"

"Edward." I sighed. "I never got his last name."

"So are we talking another minor with a fake ID? Or someone legal?" she questioned.

"He's legal." I replied, staring out the window.

"How old?"

"28."

"_What_? 28? Bella that's freaking insane!" at first I thought she was angry, but then her smile got even wider. "But it's also _awesome_! Was he hot?"

"Very." I sighed. "And he was so nice and gentlemanly to me the entire time. I really wish I didn't have to leave him."

"That's the way it goes." Alice said, turning onto the highway. "You'll get used to it."

"What? Do you think I'm going to have another one night stand with someone?" I was shocked that she would come to the conclusion that I would 'get used to it'.

"If you had one last night, what's the big deal if you have another one?" she asked.

"You don't understand. Edward was... different. He was so nice and sweet. He didn't force me into anything, and he was so gentle." I murmured. "Alice, what I did last night was completely unacceptable. I think I need a little break from going out every weekend."

"But who will I go with next weekend?" she pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, you don't need me there. You always abandon me as soon as we go in, so what's the point in me going? Usually, I get a ride home with a random girl who's sober." I began chewing on my bottom lip; a habit that I had always had a problem with.

Alice looked like she wanted to retaliate, but she didn't have anything to say. I was right, and she knew it.

We drove back to Forks in silence, the radio turned off. We pulled up at Alice's house (I had told my Dad I was sleeping over there last night) and we ran inside. It was now almost 9:00, and we were an hour late. We dressed quickly, doing our hair and makeup in a rush. We thoroughly brushed our teeth to get rid of the scent of alcohol, and then we were ready.

We arrived at school at 9:45, super late. School had started at 8:00. We ran to the principal's office, trying to catch our breath when we walked up to the front counter. Ms. Cope looked up.

"Late?" she asked. "No excuse?"

I shook my head and so did Alice.

"This is the second time this week, girls. One more tardy and you have detention." she warned, handing us both a late slip to give to our teachers. "Now, get to class."

Biology had started fifteen minutes ago, and that's where we were both headed.

"Hey, I wonder who's going to replace Mr. Banner. He broke his hip last week, remember?" Alice said as we hurried down the corridor.

"Yeah. I hope it's not some douche." I sighed, turning the corner.

We walked up to the Biology classroom door and Alice walked in first. I took a deep breath, really hoping that our new teacher wouldn't get all pissed off that we were late. I heard Alice's chair squeak as she sat down, and then I walked in.

He was leaning over his desk, staring at the text book. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the bronze hair; the green eyes; the perfect jawline. He heard my approach and looked up. Our eyes locked.

Shit.

**.oO .oO .oO**

**Please review this chapter! The more reviews I get, the sooner I can update. In the meantime, please check out and review my other stories. Thanks. :]**


	3. Job

**Thank you, yet again, for the amazing reviews on the last chapter! Please check out and review my other stories as well! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :]**

**.oO .oO .oO**

**Edward's POV**

I awoke to my alarm clock buzzing, signaling that it was time to wake up. I yawned, stretching my arms for a moment and sitting up in bed. I turned my gaze to see if Bella had woken, and my eyes fell upon nothing but blankets.

"Bella?" I said into the silence.

I slipped out of bed and pulled on my boxers. I began looking all around the house, trying to locate Bella. But she wasn't here. She'd left.

"Shit." I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

_Why_? Why did she leave? I knew this had been a one night stand, but I had at least expected some sort of a goodbye. Why had she just left without waking me up?

I entered the living room and my gaze landed on something black on the floor by the couch. I walked over to it, scrunching up my eyebrows in curiosity.

Her purse; she'd forgotten her purse. I picked it up off the floor and laid it on the couch. Maybe she would realize she had forgotten it, and come back. I hoped she would. Last night had been my very first one night stand; My first time having sex in a very very long time. It had been special to me. I don't know how it had been for Bella, but it was that way for me. It had been perfect.

I didn't have anymore time to waste just sitting here. I had to get to work. I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower.

I had told Bella last night that I worked as an intern at the hospital. But that was just my fake little back-story. No woman would find a high school substitute teacher _sexy_. And of course, that was what I was. My brother Emmett had gotten me the job after my life had literally fallen apart, and I still owed him deeply for that. Before Emmett had helped, I'd been lying in my bed doing nothing all day, seriously depressed. That was why my family was having problems. I was the problem.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed Bella's purse and brought it out to the car with me. Just in case I were to see her on the way, or possibly in Forks. She hadn't told me if she was going back to Seattle for her internship today, so she could be somewhere around town.

I began my drive to Forks, getting there at around 9:00. It was my first day working at Forks High School as the replacement for Mr. Banner, the biology teacher. I really hoped the kids liked me, seeing as I would be their teacher for the remainder of the school year. It was March, so that meant 4 months of substituting. Mr. Banner had been told by his doctor that he needed to stay off work for that long, because his hip would take a long time to heal, and then he wouldn't be able to move probably for a few months. I was basically the hero of the day for the school, because they hadn't been able to find anyone on such short notice. I was so thankful toward Emmett, and now, so were they.

I pulled into the High School's parking lot and sat there for a moment, taking a deep breath. I didn't technically have to start class until 9:30, so I grabbed Bella's purse and pulled it into my lap.

Maybe she had her phone number in here. Her home phone number. I knew it was invading privacy, but I couldn't help myself; I unlatched the metal links and looked inside.

I pulled out the very first thing; a blue iPod. It looked new, and that sucked for Bella. I really hoped I would find her again to give it back to her. The next item was a blue hair elastic. Nothing special. I peered down into the bag again and saw that she really didn't have that many things in here. I pulled out a digital camera, a pen, and her cell phone. That was everything.

I flipped open her little silver cell phone and turned it on. It was a simple phone, not nearly as extravagant as the phones people had these days. I quickly sifted through her contacts, but there were only 6. Alice, Angela, Eric, Jacob, Jessica, and Mike. For some reason, I felt a burn singe through my body when I saw the male names. Who were Jacob and Mike? Was one of them her boyfriend? Had she lied to me last night about not having one?

I sighed. No. She had been telling the truth. I was just feeling down; I wished she had stayed.

It was almost 9:30 so I got out of the car and trudged up to the school, my bag hanging from my shoulder. I walked inside and went to the Principal's office. He was standing there, back to me, speaking with the secretary.

"Mr. Greene." I acknowledged him, walking forward.

He turned. "Oh! Edward! It's about time you showed up." he was smiling, but there seemed to be some actual irritation in his tone.

"Should I have shown up earlier?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, yes. Faculty must be here by 8:30. But you're new; you'll learn soon enough." he waved it off so I nodded. "Your classroom is down the hallway a little ways in the next building over. Just turn the corner and it's the first door on your right, after the lockers."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, and I walked back out of the office.

I found my classroom easily and I walked inside, hanging my bag on the back of my chair. I grabbed a piece of chalk and hastily wrote "Mr. Cullen" on the board. I opened up my lesson planner, and saw that they were studying the phases of mitosis. Easy enough.

Though I had never had a career in education, I had gotten my teaching degree when I hadn't been sure what I wanted to do. I was fully qualified to be a High School teacher. I was just very nervous. If the students didn't like me, then this was going to be a four months. I had to be one of those fun teachers; the kind that hated giving out homework just as much as the kids hated getting it. They'd like me. I hoped.

The bell rang and I grabbed the text book from the bag, opening it to the right page. The students began filing it, some ignoring me, others looking at me with curiosity. After everyone was seated, I walked in front of my desk and casually leaned against it.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Mr. Cullen and I'll be replacing Mr. Banner as the Biology teacher for the remainder of the year." I explained with a smile. "Hopefully, I'll be able to teach you what you need to know, but not bore you to death."

A few people laughed at that, while the rest of them just smiled wide. Good; I was making a good impression.

"Now, today we're going to be learning about the phases of mitosis. Now, I know that sounds boring and stupid, but it's got to be done." I shrugged and this time everyone laughed. "Please open up your text books to page 103. After we're done reading, I'll be asking each one of you your name so I can get a classroom plan set up."

They began to flip through their books to get to the right page, and I walked back around to the desk, leaning over the text book.

We were about 15 minutes into the chapter, when a girl slowly walked inside. She had short, spiky hair, and was very tiny for someone in their senior year of High School. She walked up to desk, looking sheepish. She held out a little slip of paper.

"Sorry I'm late." she said, and I took the paper.

Oh, it was a late slip. I smiled and put it in my desk. "We're all late once in our life. I'm Mr. Cullen, the replacement for Mr. Banner."

We shook hands and she walked back to her seat, grinning that I hadn't given her any grief. As soon as she sat down, the door opened again, and footsteps pattered the floor. I turned my head and came face to face with... Bella.

She was standing there, looking just as shocked as I felt. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide, and as my eyes fell to her body, I noticed that she was carrying an orange book bag.

I couldn't think. I couldn't process what this meant. I was frozen, unable to move my mouth or my body.

She had _lied_. She wasn't an intern in Seattle. She was a student in Forks.

A student. It echoed in my head, and I then realized how bad this was. I'd had sex with a minor, and worse yet, she was my _student_. If anybody found out about this, I would go to jail; my life would be messed up even more than it already was.

"Good morning." I said quietly, and I was almost positive that everyone's attention was turned to us. "I'm Mr. Cullen, Mr. Banner's replacement."

She walked forward, her hand looking very shaky as she handed me her late slip. I took it and slipped it into my drawer. "Please, sit." I breathed.

She slowly walked to one of the desks in the second row, beside the girl who had come in a few seconds before her. She sat down and pulled out her book, looking at her partner's book to see what page we were on.

"Let's take a break." I said, my voice shaky. "I think I would like to learn everyone's name."

Everybody took turns stating their names, and I wrote them down in my lesson planner, indicating where each person sat. It got to Bella and I looked at her intently as she spoke.

"Isabella Swan." she said. "But everyone calls me Bella."

**.oO .oO .oO**

**Sorry it was kind of short. Please review and check out my other stories as well! :D Thanks.**


	4. Talk

**Thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter! I just posted chapter 1 of a new Twilight story. Please go review it! It's called "When Autumn Comes Around". Thank you! (:**

**Here's the next chapter (:**

**.oO .oO .oO**

I stared at her for a bit longer than necessary, and then I wrote her name down. The girl beside her spoke next.

"Alice Brandon." she said with a smile.

So that must be the girl who was programmed into Bella's phone. The Mike boy was in this class too, but they didn't seem to be paying attention to each other. It seemed that my heartbeat just wouldn't slow throughout the entire lesson. I let them all read silently instead of reading it to them; my voice was full of shame and anger. I couldn't believe this was happening.

As soon as the bell rang, the students were out of their seats and out the door. All except for Alice and Bella. I watched them out of the corner of my eye as they grabbed they're books and headed for the door. I turned around, needing to say _something _to her.

"Bella, can I please talk to you for a few moments?" I asked, trying not to let my burning anger seethe through my voice.

"Um... sure." she mumbled. "I'll meet you at the locker, Alice."

Alice smiled and left the classroom. Bella closed the door behind her.

"Don't close it." I murmured.

She opened it again and slowly turned to face me. Her eyes were full of guilt.

"Do you... am I... this is..." I couldn't form proper words to her, I was so mad. "Just... just sit down. Now."

She sat in the very front row and looked down at her hands on the desk. She twiddled her thumbs anxiously and bit her lip. I walked over to her, placing my hands on the desk and leaning over her.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble this could put me in?" I breathed, not wanting to yell at her. "I can go to _jail_ for this, Bella."

She didn't speak; just continued to stare at her hands.

"I'm 28 years old." I said, my voice shaking. "And you're... you're..."

"17." she whispered.

"You're 17." I said. It wasn't a question; just a statement of fact. A very very troubling fact. "You're a 17 year old _student, _who seduced her 28 year old _teacher_. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She continued to stare at her hands.

"Bella, I don't want to yell because it will attract attention. Say _something_." I told her, gripping the edges of the table harder.

She stayed silent.

I pulled her book bag off her lap and threw it on the floor in rage. "TALK, DAMMIT!" I yelled.

My eyes widened as soon as I had done it. I ran to the door and peeked out into the hallway. All the kids were in their classes, and all the doors were closed. No one had heard. _Phew_.

I turned back and walked over to her again, picking up her book bag. I placed it on the little desk and I saw that tears were running down her cheeks. A feeling of warmth rushed through my veins.

"_No! _Do _not_ comfort her! You don't feel _anything_ for her. It was a one-night stand. And she's your _student_." my thoughts yelled at me.

I had to agree with them; it was the right thing to do.

"Talk." I told her. "Please."

She slowly brought her head up to face me.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. He was pissed; I knew it. I mean, why wouldn't he be? I'd lied about my age, my occupation, my... _everything_. And the worst of it was that he ended up being my teacher; and we had had _sex_.

As I slowly looked up at him, the tears slightly blurring my vision, all the words just rushed out. Everything.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lied, i'm sorry I had sex with you-" he winced at that. I kept going. "I'm sorry I even went home with you. I. Am. So. Sorry."

He stared down at me, and then he slowly started to shake his head.

"You don't get it do you? If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, finds out about what happened, i'll have to go to court, and then, most likely after that, _jail_." he exclaimed.

"I'll be 18 on the first of April." I said. "And then you won't have to worry." **(AN: Yes, I changed Bella's birthday in this story.)**

"I _will_ have to worry." I contradicted me. "Because it still happened when you were _17_."

"What do you want me to say? I can't do anything to help you!" I replied, the tears starting to flow again.

"You can keep your mouth shut." he told me, and I could hear his anger really starting to come to the surface. "Don't speak a word of this to _anyone_. Not your family. Not your parents. Not even Alice."

"I promise I won't say anything" I whispered. "I promise, Edward."

He flinched when I said his name. Probably because I had been screaming it so many times last night. I turned red.

"You lied too, you know." I breathed, looking down again. "You said you were a doctor."

"I'm an adult. I can lie." he replied, crossing his arms.

When I looked back up, I just couldn't deny how incredibly _sexy_ he looked with his arms crossed. The perfectly toned muscles on his forearms that weren't covered by his pulled back sleeves popped out at me. All I could suddenly think about was how those arms had held me all night long, cradling me and making me feel... safe. Safe for the first time in a long time.

"You should get to your next class." he told me quietly; he had noticed me staring and was now uncrossing his arms.

I slowly stood up and grabbed my bag. I hung it over my shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"You can't deny it though." I whispered. "Last night was... unbelievable. Don't argue, because you know it's true. If you weren't my teacher, and I was your age, I would definitely want to do it again. And so would you."

I wouldn't have minded doing it again _now_, but it was wrong.

I didn't give him a chance to answer. I just turned around and walked out the door and into the hallway. I headed to History, hastily wiping my eyes my the back of my hand.

Alice was staring at me the entire lesson, and I knew she knew something was up. Alice could _always_ tell when something was up. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to avoid her prying questions, so instead of listening to the teacher, I just made up a story to tell Alice as to why I seemed upset. Edward- I mean... Mr. Cullen, was moving me next to Mike for the seating arrangements. That was pretty good. Hopefully Alice would buy it.

"What's wrong, hun?" she asked me as soon as we got out of class. "You look so sad. What did Mr. Cullen say to you?"

"He's moving me next to Mike." I sighed. "I tried to argue with him but it didn't work. I got detention. So now i'm bummed."

"Detention? Really? Mr. Cullen doesn't seem like the type of teacher to give detention just because you talked back. But maybe i'm wrong. I'm sorry, Bella." she leaned over and gave me a big hug.

"It's ok. It just sucks, because Mike will have to be my partner for Biology all_ year_." I whined, playing it up. "He's an ass."

"I know." she sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked. "But it's only one hour of the day that you'll have to see him. And then you can go right back to hating him after that hour is over."

Even though it wasn't true, Alice was still comforting me. Probably because I knew that she was always going to be there for me. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I told her the truth.

But, no. I couldn't. I had promised.

The day went by pretty quickly after that. I couldn't get my mind of Edward the entire day, and Alice thought that I was thinking about Mike. Probably because I had a huge frown on my face and my eyes kept getting wet.

"Bella Swan, please come to the office after the bell rings." Ms. Cope said over the intercom.

"I'll go with you." Alice said, taking my hand.

As soon as the final bell rang, Alice and I headed to the school office. Ms. Cope stood up as soon as we walked in.

"This was put in the lost and found about 15 minutes ago. Your name is on it." she then proceeded to place a black purse on the counter. _My_ black purse.

I'd left that at Edward's house. Which only meant one thing... he had put it in the lost and found. He'd brought it with him to Forks. But... why?

"Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing it and hanging it over my other shoulder.

"Didn't you have that last night?" Alice asked as we walked onto the parking lot.

"Yeah. I don't know how it got here." I lied, looking at it in a puzzling way so she would believe me.

"Weird." she commented.

"Yeah."

Weird. Very weird. That's what Edward was. What had he brought this to Forks if he thought I lived in Seattle? Had he gone through my things? I was suddenly worried if he had looked at the pictures on my camera. Me and Alice had partied to hard one night, gotten wasted, and taken nude pictures. I hadn't gotten around to deleting them yet. Had he seen them? Well... I really hoped he hadn't.

Alice drove me home and I immediately ran straight up to my room. I pulled the camera out and clicked the "on" button. It didn't turn on. _Right_, there were no batteries in it. What a relief.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what the hell I was going to do about this stupid situation I gotten myself into.

**.oO .oO .oO**

**Please go check out my new Twilight story called "When Autumn Comes Around"! Thanks (:**

**-Catherine**


	5. Memory

**I got a message from someone asking when the next chapter would be posted; I felt so bad when I said that it might be in a week. I was so happy when I got home from school, because I only have a little bit of homework! I quickly wrote this little chapter while I was eating cookies. :P**

**WARNING: This chapter is the very first chapter that shows you why this story is rated M. Beware its sexual intensity :P**

**~x~**

**Edward's POV**

The day passed by in a blur; the entire time, I had no idea what I'd taught anybody. I'd been too busy thinking about the conversation I had had with Bella today. The last words she'd left me with had stuck inside my head, playing over and over again.

"_If you weren't my teacher, and I was your age, I would definitely want to do it again. And so would you._"

What killed me was that she was right. Last night, Bella had shown me that I was still capable of being intimate with someone. I hadn't had sex in years, let alone with someone who I had actually felt compatible with. Bella had swooped in and given me the best night of life. Every touch, every word we spoke... amazing.

But it was so _wrong_. This girl was 17 years old, and I was 28. I was eleven years older than her; it was disgusting and perverted for me to think of her that way...

But somehow my mind kept replaying those last words, and I kept seeing the image of Bella's shaking form beneath me, eyes closed in pleasure, cheeks flushed from her orgasm.

_STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!_

I was relieved to get in my car and begin the long drive home at the end of the day; Ms. Cope had informed that Bella had picked up her purse from the lost and found. Good.

I turned on the radio and tapped the steering wheel to the beat of a song I didn't recognize. I tried to concentrate on the lyrics, but my mind was elsewhere; back with Bella under the covers...

_I carefully slid the condom on and knelt in front of Bella on the bed, wrapping my arms around her waist._

"_I'll go slow." I murmured, rubbing her back gently as I pulled her up to face me in a sitting position. "Just tell me when you want me to speed up."_

"_Okay." she replied faintly, running her fingers through my hair. "Umm... Edward?"_

"_Yes, Bella?"_

_She looked into my eyes and blushed a darker red. "Can you... never mind."_

_I smiled, laying her back against the pillows. "Tell me, Isabella."_

_She bit her lip, capturing her left nipple between her fingertips. I adjusted myself over her._

"_Can you kiss me? You know... while you're inside of me?" she whispered._

_I smiled wider, looking down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_She smiled back, looking pleased with herself. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, giving her a sweet, tender kiss. I slowly eased myself inside of her and she moaned delicately though the kiss, pinching her nipple. I kissed her again, a bit harder this time, as I began to slowly thrust in and out of her._

"_Edward" she breathed against my lips. "Faster."_

"_Are you sure?" I replied huskily._

"_Yes." it was almost a squeak; I had grabbed her right breast._

"_Alright, Isabella."_

_I sped up, thrusting into her with force as I squeezed her breast in my hand. She began moaning, gripping my back. I continued to kiss her roughly, moving my lips down to her neck._

"_You feel so good, Bella." I whispered in her ear, and she quivered beneath me. "So good..."_

_She wasn't coherent. She was moaning and shutting her eyes tightly, whispering my name._

"_You can scream." I told her; it was almost a growl. "No one can hear us."_

_That seemed to come as a big relief to her, because in seconds she was screaming in pleasure, digging her nails into my back. _

"_There you go." I breathed, going even faster._

"_I'm gonna cum!" she moaned. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."_

_I felt the warm, wet trickle slide down me as I thrusted into her. She screamed my name, moaning in ecstasy as she succumbed to her orgasm. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen._

"_I'm close." I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. _

_She was still in pleasure, her eyes closed tightly and her mouth open. She was circling her fingertips around her nipples, which looked hard as rock._

_That set me off. I wildly bucked inside of her, and I felt myself cum inside the condom. I moaned, burying my face in her breasts. We both lay there quietly for a few moments, holding onto one another as if our lives depended on it. I slowly looked up at her, dragging my tongue between her breasts. She squeaked again, opening her eyes in surprise._

"_You are amazing." I breathed, leaning up to kiss her._

_As I pulled my lips away, I slowly eased myself out of her. She groaned at the absence of my length._

"_What? Do you want to sleep like this?" I chuckled, sliding back in._

_She knotted her fingers in my hair, looking up at me innocently with those big brown eyes. She nodded slowly, bringing her face up and inch to kiss me, and it was so sweet and romantic that I felt like thrusting into her again._

_I pulled away, getting lost in her eyes._

"_What do you think? Should we go again?" I questioned quietly, twirling a few strands of her hair in my fingers._

"_Please." she whispered. "Yes."_

_I smiled, and I hovered over her again, ready for round 2._

I didn't even realize I was parked in my driveway until the memory ended. I shook my head, wondering how the hell I wasn't in a car accident. I'd been completely absorbed in the thought of last night.

I got out of the car and entered my apartment. Everything was the same as I'd left it this morning.

Well, everything except the fact that Emmett was standing in the porch, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, with a stupid grin on his face.

Fantastic.

**~x~**

**So yeah, I wrote THAT while eating a cookie. And now my cookies are gone. :(**

**Haha review! (:**

**-C-**


	6. On Edge

**New chapter! And for those who don't remember, Emmett was mentioned in chapter three. It explains his involvement in the story in detail. So you might want to go back and read that chapter before you read this one.**

**Anyway, enjoy! (:**

**~x~**

Opening a door to find Emmett behind it, wasn't always a good thing. Sure, Emmett's intentions were always right, but he was one of those annoying people that followed you around until they got what they wanted.

The only thing I could think of at the moment that Emmett could want, was to know how my first day of teaching had gone. I would lie of course; tell him it was amazing. When in reality, it had been one of the worst days of my life.

"Hey." I muttered, closing the door behind me.

"Hi." he said cockily, grinning even wider.

I slid past him and dropped my bag on the floor. I spun around, running a hand through my hair. "What's up?"

"_Well_" he said cheerily, entering the living room and sitting on the couch. "I let myself in with the key under the welcome mat, and-"

"_What_?" I interrupted. "How did you know where it was?"

"Everyone does it." he shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to surprise you when you got home to ask how your day went-"

"Knew it." I sighed, flopping down beside him.

"-and I just happened to find something in your bedroom." he finished.

I peered over at him, and he winked. I couldn't think of what he could possibly find in my bedroom that would make him mock me so much.

Unless...

Shit.

"Do _these_ mean anything to you?" he asked, pulling something out of his pocket.

Light blue panties; of course.

"Um... they belong to a friend of mine." I lied, snatching them from him.

"I'm sure they do." he laughed. "But I bet you're _more_ than friends, if you know what I'm saying." he winked again.

"We are not." I retaliated. "She.. um.. she dropped them off this morning; she wanted me to wash them for her. Her washing machine is broken."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You may be able to lie to other people, but I'm your brother; I always know."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'm lying."

"So who owns them?" he questioned, smiling wide again.

"I met a girl last night and I brought her home." I said, trying to put it off as nothing. "She must have not been able to find those this morning."

"Was she hot?" he pressed, leaning forward for the details.

I almost grimaced at the word. I would never have used that word to describe Bella; she was beautiful, flawless, amazing...

Okay, I had to stop thinking about her like that. She was my _student_.

"Yeah." I said shortly, standing up again. "Anyway, I'm pretty tired. Long day. I want to take a nap."

He snorted. "What are you, an old man? You don't take _nap_s, Edward. You're trying to get me to leave."

I bit my lip and he laughed.

"What, are you embarrassed?" he teased. "Embarrassed that you finally got laid after, what, 5 years?"

I wanted to say some sort of comeback, but he was right. The last person I'd had sex with was my ex girlfriend. 5 and a half years ago.

"Emmett, I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just leave it." I said, walking out of the room and into the kitchen; he followed.

"Why not? I want the details! Did she give you oral?" he asked.

I turned around, anger boiling inside of me. "It's none of your _business_, Emmett!"

If this had been 9 years ago, I would have bragged to Emmett about the fact that I'd gotten a blow job, but now it just felt like a private thing. Maybe it was because it had been Bella? She _had_ looked fantastic on her knees...

There I went again. I wanted to punch myself in the face for thinking about her like that; I had to stop!

"I bet she was terrible. That's why you won't talk about it." Emmett commented to himself. "Alright, I'll stop asking. Let's move on to another topic. How was your first day?"

"Great." I said dully. "I think the kids like me."

The word "kid" had me wincing. That's what Bella was; a _kid_.

"You don't make it sound great." he replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you lying right now? For once, I can't tell."

I rolled my eyes, opening up the fridge and grabbing the milk carton. "I'm not lying. It was great."

"Well, that's good to hear. Seeing as I scored you the job in the first place." he chuckled. "Any hot teachers?"

"Shut up." I mumbled, and he guffawed.

**Bella's POV**

"What is _up_ with you?" Alice asked the next morning on our way to school. "I know you have to sit with Mike, but you look like you're gonna start crying. It won't be _that bad_. Just ignore him."

"Nothing's up." I sighed, keeping my eyes on the road. "I'm just tired."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Alice give me a "you're totally lying" look. She didn't press further though, obviously sensing that whatever I was so upset about, I didn't want to discuss it. Alice was awesome in that way. Well, she was awesome in every way.

Except for the fact that she constantly left me alone at bars.

The thought of that made the tears prick again, and I tried to concentrate on something else; like the silver Volvo ahead of me.

Of course, that had me gasping and slamming on the brake.

"What the _hell_?" Alice exclaimed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Um... the car stalled." I lied, pushing forward again.

"No it didn't! You practically killed the brake!" she sounded concerned, but I didn't dare look over at her; I was too busy staring at the Volvo in front of me.

I illegally pulled out of the lane and passed it, quickly glancing over at the driver. A blonde haired teenage girl. What had I been expecting to see? Tousled, bronze hair? Probably.

"Bella, you can't _do_ that!" Alice yelled, frantically looking behind us as I pulled in front of the Volvo. "This isn't a highway!"

"Sorry." I mumbled, gripping the wheel tightly.

When we arrived at school, we headed to our lockers and grabbed our books.

"English, then Biology." Alice sighed. "At least we get to see Mr. Hottie again."

"Since when did Mr. Berty get 'hot'?" I asked, closing my locker.

She laughed. "God no! Not him! I'm talking about Mr. Cullen."

I dropped my books, and Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"God, Bella. What is _with _you today?" she asked, helping me get them. "You're totally on edge."

"I'm not." I said, walking away from her. "I'll see you later."

"Bella, we have the _same class_!" she called, running after me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I muttered. "Um, I have to go to the Biology classroom for a second. I'll meet you in English."

I didn't wait to hear her response; I just speed walked towards the dreaded Biology classroom. I had to tell _you know who_ that he would have to put me next to Mike. I peered through the door window, and saw him sitting alone at his desk.

Gah, he was so freaking beautiful.

I pushed open the door and he looked up, his eyes widening when he saw me.

"Um.. hey." I said quietly, standing in front of him. "I told Alice that the reason you kept me behind yesterday was because you're seating me next to Mike Newton. And I argued and got detention."

"Why would you argue over a seating plan?" he questioned, looking back down at his lesson planner.

"Mike's my ex boyfriend." I mumbled, embarrassed for some reason.

He looked up again, and he looked like he was about to say something. He obviously thought better of it, because he looked back down and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll seat you guys together. But you don't have to do a detention. That's not fair at all, seeing as you didn't really do anything. Tell her I changed my mind."

"Okay. Um... thanks, Ed-" I stopped myself. "Mr. Cullen."

"No problem, Ms. Swan. Now get to class, or I'll have to give you a real detention." he gestured towards the door and began to write something down.

I nodded and left the room, hitching my bag over my shoulder again. I rushed to English and made it just as the bell rang. Alice looked up at me questioningly when I sat down beside her.

"He canceled my detention." I murmured to her as Mr. Berty entered the room.

"Awesome. But are you still sitting next to Mike?" she replied.

I nodded.

Mr. Berty started the lesson then, and I didn't say another word to Alice for the rest of class.

The bell rang for second period, and Alice and I walked to Biology. Alice kept murmuring comforting words; most of them were about how I was going to get through this. It sounded like I was about to face the 9 stages of Hell or something, not sit next to some asshole.

But I guess seeing Edw- Mr. Cullen again was going to have me even more on edge than I'd been all morning. We took our normal seats, and Mr. Cullen- gosh, that sounded so weird the say- came into the room. He was holding photocopies of something in his hand.

"Hey, guys." he said, shutting the door and walking over to his desk. "I made a seating plan to make it easier for me to get to know your names. It sucks, I know, but deal with it."

A few people laughed, and he began to pass out the seating plans. He handed mine to me without even glancing at me; that stung a little bit. But I guess it was to be expected after everything that had happened yesterday.

"And... I'm sitting next to Jasper Whitlock. Score!" Alice whispered, getting up and going over to sit beside the cute honey blonde guy who was only in this class with us.

I saw my name beside Mike Newton, and I sighed. There was no use complaining; it was my fault I had to sit next to him in the first place. I walked to the back of the room, where it said I was now sitting. I had never been seated in the back of the room before. Was it because Edward couldn't stand to even look at me? That stung even more.

Mike sat down beside me, the chair squeaking against the floor. He turned to me and gave me a cocky smile.

"Long time no see." he said, and I turned away.

"Three rules of sitting next to me." I stated. "Number one, don't talk to me. Number two, don't touch me. And number three, don't even _look_ at me."

"Come on, Bells, I-" he began.

"Three rules." I reminded him, opening up my book. "Follow them."

He sighed in frustration and opened his book as well.

"So, we're going to continue where we left off yesterday." Edward said, sitting on his desk again. "I know reading is boring, but we have to get it done. But as soon as finish reading this chapter, I'll take out a few diagrams to look at."

A few people groaned; he laughed.

"Hey, looking at boring stuff is a lot better than reading about it. Come on, open up your books." he chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile at how cool he was trying to be. I guess it was a way to get through to the students. He had already gotten through to _me_ by means of something _completely _different.

But I didn't want to think about that. I looked down at my book and began to read the information on the page.

Looking at the diagrams turned out to be a lot funner than everyone had expected. Probably because Edward allowed people to go up and draw facial hair and accessories on the animals faces with a sharpie marker. When Mike got up and drew a penis, Edward decided to stop the exercise.

"Detention, Newton." he sighed, pulling down the diagram. "You took advantage of a good thing."

"Dick." Mike muttered when he sat down beside me.

"He is _not_." I defended, and I immediately regretted it.

"Oh, so I can talk to you now?" he said, grinning.

"No." I snapped. "Leave me alone."

When Edward put up the next diagram and began pointing at thing with a pointer stick, I couldn't help but let my eyes fall to his ass. It was such a nice ass...

"Hah, Bella's staring at Mr. Cullens ass." Tyler's voice came from the corner.

Everyone turned and I snapped out of my little trance. Edward turned around, red in the face.

"That's enough." he said to those who had started laughing. "Come on, guys, start writing this stuff down."

I was beet red as I copied down the diagram. A few snickers continued to break out around the room, and few times I heard Tyler mutter to Lee that I had a "thing" for Mr. Cullen. Great. Just great.

**~x~**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! (:**

**-C-**


	7. Confidence

**New chapter! Bella gets a little sexy in this one; be warned ;)**

**~x~**

As soon as the bell rang, I threw my books in my bag and hopped up from my chair. Alice was very slowly putting her things away; she seemed to be trying to prolong her time with Jasper. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him as she frantically tried to get the last book in her bag before she fell over.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she hissed as I dragged her down the aisle. "I'm flirting with Jasper!"

"We don't want to be late for Government." I lied, pulling her with me.

"Hold on, Bella." a voice said behind us just before we made it out the door; _his voice_. I gulped.

I slowly turned, letting go of Alice; she rubbed her arm, wincing.

"Y-yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked shakily.

"Can you please stay back again for a moment?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Shit.

"Um, sure." I said, sitting down in Angela Webers seat which was right in front of his desk.

"You can go to class, Alice." he smiled slightly at her and she blushed.

That bothered me; didn't he realize that practically every girl in this class had the biggest crush on him? Why was he encouraging them? Well, I guess smiling at them wasn't _really_ leading them on.

Alice walked out the door and the last few people walked out behind her; the last one out shut the door.

"Should I open it?" I asked quietly.

"That's fine. This will only take a moment.." he said, getting up and sitting on top of his desk.

I was practically shaking; what could he want this time? Was he going to tell me off for staring at his ass? Was he going to yell at me again?

"Bella, is Mike Newton making you uncomfortable?" he asked, crossing his legs.

My eyes widened and I looked down, turning red. "Um, w-well, um..."

"I was watching him all class." he sighed. "Did you realize that he was doing a few very rude things when you weren't looking?"

I looked back up, my mouth popping open a little bit. "L-like what?"

He cleared his throat and bit his lip. "Well... he pretended to grope you a few times. And he was pretending to lick your face."

I turned even redder, tears pricking in my eyes in anger. How _dare_ he! How immature was that? What had I ever seen in Mike? Really?

"Oh." I almost squeaked.

"I wasn't planning on moving you next to him in the first place; now I'm moving you back with Alice." he told me.

I froze. "No. Alice would much rather sit by Jasper. Don't move her."

He sighed. "Then who would you like to sit by?"

I looked down, not knowing what my answer was going to do to him.

"C-can I sit right here?" I whispered. "In front of you?"

He didn't reply, and I slowly looked back up. He was frowning, staring down at his hands; he looked up to stare straight into my eyes.

"Bella, I don't think that would be a very good idea." he said.

I stared right back. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

His intake of breath made my heart thump erratically in my chest; he was attracted to me! I was making him nervous!

I slowly slid out of my chair and walked over to him. I had no idea why I was doing this, but my gut told me that somehow, _I _was his weakness. _Me_. I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me; his eyes stayed locked onto mine, and his breath came out in uneven gulps.

"Please, Edward?" I murmured, pulling on his tie.

"Bella." he whispered. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?" I whispered, carefully positioning myself so I was sitting on his lap; I had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence was coming from, but I decided to go with it.

"This is wrong." he whispered, his hands suddenly gripping my waist.

"But so _right_." I contradicted him, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

I had him right where I wanted him; there was no way he was going to back down now. If we kept this whole thing a secret, we could do it; we could be together.

"Bella." he repeated, shutting his eyes. "We can't."

And then he pushed me off of him. I almost hit my head on the desk behind me, but I caught myself before I could hit the floor, grabbing the corner of his desk. He walked behind it, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

I guess I had been wrong; I hadn't had him right where I wanted him.

"That was unacceptable!" he spat, kicking the leg of his desk. "Out. Get out. Now."

"Edward, I'm so-" I began.

"My name is Mr. Cullen." he hissed. "Now get out."

"Mr. Cullen, I-"

"GET OUT!"

I didn't need telling a third time. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room, fighting tears the entire way to Government.

~x~

**Edward's POV**

What the _hell_ did she think she was doing? Was she _trying_ to get me arrested? I slammed the door behind her as she ran to her next class; it was a good thing I had a free period, because I wouldn't have been able to teach anything in this state. I was so angry; so confused; so... so _attracted_. She was absolute perfection in my eyes, and I couldn't have her. The way she had come on to me, I had almost felt the need to put her on my desk and-

_SHUT UP! SHE'S YOUR FUCKING STUDENT!_

I slumped into my chair, my head in my hands. This was too difficult; how was I supposed to see her every day? Every time I looked at her, all I could see was her perfect naked body under mine. All I could hear was her beautiful moans. I wanted her _so bad_.

I felt like a pedophile; hell, I probably _was_ a pedophile. She was too young. _Too young_. I needed to find someone my own age. But most women at my age had already found someone.

"Um... Mr. Cullen?" a voice said from the doorway.

I looked up, pulling my hands away from my face.

Speak of the fucking devil.

She was a teacher; there was no doubt about that. For which subject, I wasn't sure. But she was _beautiful_. Long legs, a curvy figure, a kind smile, strawberry blonde hair...

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her in awe.

"Were you yelling a few moments ago?" she asked, looking concerned. "Was a student misbehaving?"

"N-no, I wasn't yelling. I heard it too; must have been one of the other teachers." I lied, biting my lip.

"Oh. Alright." she nodded. "I'm Ms. Simmons, by the way; Tanya Simmons. I'm the guidance counselor; my office is right across from your class." she added.

**(AN: I'm not one of those authors who uses Denali as Tanya's last name. Denali is a_ place_. Not a name. It's like saying that Edward's last name is Forks.)**

The guidance counselor. Perfect, just perfect. I definitely needed a counselor myself.

"Great." I nodded to her, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well, I have a student coming for a session in a few minutes. I will see you next time, Mr. Cullen." she nodded to me and left the room, closing the door again behind her.

Too formal. I wanted someone fun; she seemed too serious about her job. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

She was attractive though; that was for sure. I wondered if just her looks would help me keep my mind off _you know who_. I guess only time would tell.

**~x~**

**Please review! (:**

**-C-**


	8. Important

**Hi guys! So I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell happened to this story. I haven't updated in forever!**

**Well, I gave it a lot of thought and I've decided to put this story on hiatus. I was such an idiot to write 4 stories at once; I can't keep up with them all. So right now, the only story I'm going to be updating is Change. I WILL come back to this story though, okay? Probably before I even finish Change. I just had to let you know that, because it's not fair leaving you guys without an update on the story.**

**So I hope you're not too mad at me. Please be patient; I _could_ write some more of this story, but it would be fast paced and the writing would be horrible. So please please please please _please_, be patient.**

**Hope you guys understand. Love you.**

**-Catherine :)**


End file.
